Prior art water and ice dispensing systems are directed to the filling of cups and glasses, whether with or without ice cubes or crushed ice. There has been a need to provide an alternative system which has wider application than those previously known systems.
In WO2008/096982 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,449 there are described water and ice dispensing systems each of which requires actuation of a switch for the delivery of water from a spout and or ice from a chute which is located away from the actuator of the relevant switch.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.